The Pariah of Fans
by HozukitheMelancholy
Summary: Sonika decides to visit Gumi and Kokone in Tokyo to have a meeting in Gumi's room to discuss Vocaloid material. Accidentally, she reveals something that leaves Gumi in shock. It's up to Kokone and an expert to call out Gumi on her behavior. Will Gumi get over it or will the friendship between Sonika and Gumi be minorly inconvenienced forever?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm early August morning at the Vocaloid mansion in Tokyo when Gumi's alarm clock goes off to the tune of Sailor Moon Crystal's opening "MOON PRIDE" by Momoiro Clover Z. Slower than a daisy's bloom, she turned her alarm off and looked at the time. It was five o' clock. Today was August 3, 2014. This day was special to her for a reason.

"Sonika's visiting," she whispered, putting her phone down. Sonika and Gumi were very best friends, both on the internet and in real life. Every summer for once or twice a year, Sonika would travel to Tokyo to visit all the Vocaloids, especially Gumi. When the two girls meet, they would go into Gumi's room to discuss Vocaloid fanart, songs, producers, other Vocaloids, etc. By this definition, it was no surprise that these two are huge Vocaloid geeks.

Gumi quickly and quietly got out of bed, collected her clothes (blue-jean shorts, a red-orange sleeveless shirt, and some fresh underwear), and headed towards the bathroom for her shower when she bumped into a small, newer Vocaloid, Kokone.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were heading towards your shower," Kokone said apologetically, bowing down in a 45 degree angle. Gumi isn't the only who gets up early in the morning. Kokone, a thirteen-year-old girl, is very well known to others for getting ready for her day at 4:00 in the morning.

Gumi didn't know how to reply back, but she tried her best. "No, it's okay," she replied, waving her right hand up and down, implying that nothing was wrong. She continued walking down towards the bathroom. Little did she know that Kokone was following her.

"Gumi-san, when does the meeting start?" Kokone asked as they walked down the stairs to the first floor, where the bathroom was.

Gumi suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Did you eavesdrop on me?" she inquired, her left eye twitching.

"No, you told me about it last evening during dinner," Kokone answered, thinking she was definitely sure.

Now that she mentioned it, Gumi did remember the conversation last evening. It's not a huge secret that Kokone's also a huge Vocaloid fan. After all, she did state that Galaco is her one true idol.

"The meeting starts at 9:30 this morning in my room," Gumi tells Kokone, shutting the bathroom door. Kokone went into the kitchen where she met Luka, who was brewing tea in milk, Anon and Kanon arguing about the news in the living room, and Galaco sleeping on the living room floor. She didn't know whether to quietly shout out good morning or not. A moment of deciding later, she decided to go for it.

"Good morning Megurine-san," she said to Luka, who was testing her tea in milk.

"Morning, Kokone," Luka replied, drinking he tea in milk, "Don't you think it's a little too early for someone like you to wake up this early?"

"No. Not at all, actually." After being a Vocaloid for almost six months, she'd think that Luka of all people would know this. Thinking about that, Kokone thought up of another question to test Luka's memory.

"Megurine-san, do you remember that a Sonika is supposed to visit?" she asked, expecting a no from Luka.

Surprisingly, Luka remembered. "Yes, I remember. She's going to stay here for three days, you said last evening."

Kokone didn't realize that Luka remembered that much. Just as she was thinking about this discovery, her eyes noticed Gumi, her hair wet and her outfit on. She looked a little mad.

"Kokone!" Gumi stated, "Are you telling secrets to Luka?" Her hands were on her hips; her left foot was tapping. She was waiting for an answer.

Kokone was startled. "N-n-n-no…"she stuttered, "I-I-I was just asking Megurine-san questions about our visitors…"

Gumi didn't believe her for a second, but she decided not to let this minor inconvenience ruin her day. "You're forgiven. Now let's watch some TV." They sat down and watched a lot of talk shows, not really paying attention.

And then a knock occurred on the door…


	2. Chapter 2

"Gumi-san! That must be Sonika!" Kokone cheered, zooming towards the door and opening it. And so it was. Sonika was a tall, yet frail 20-year-old woman wearing a black Hatsune Miku shirt that was short-sleeved, a yellow skort, and brown sandals.

"Sonika~!" Gumi squealed, giving Sonika a bear hug. Sonika returned the favor.

"What time is it? My phone's dead," Sonika stated in an embarrassed tone. She didn't think that it would die before she even left her hotel room.

Gumi grabbed her phone out of her pocket and read, "It's… it's…"

Kokone tugged her shirt. "Gumi-san? Are you okay?" she whispered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We're late for the meeting!" Gumi started panicking. Did they seriously wait for hours and hours?! Was Sonika really that late?!

"Let me see," Kokone said, getting Gumi's phone out of her hands. The phone said 10: 32 A.M. "Uh-oh. We better hurry if we're going to have any meeting at all! Gumi-san, let's hurry up to your room!" They quickly ran in a swift fashion straight to Gumi's room. Sonika slammed the door.

"Okay," Sonika panted, "Before we officially start the meeting, does anyone have any questions?"

Kokone raised her hand politely.

"Yes, you."

"Are you sure you're from the United Kingdom?"

Sonika was startled by that question. "Yes… and…?"

"I always thought that all girls from the United Kingdom had blonde hair and blue ha-"

Gumi clapped her hands over Kokone's mouth. "I'm sorry, Sonika. It seems that my butt monkey here wants to play Russian Roulette," she muttered with her teeth clenched.

Sonika pulled Gumi's hands off of Kokone. "No no. It's okay, really. I get those comments a lot actually."

There was silence for a minute. Then Gumi stated, "Okay. Let's start our meeting." All three girls high fived each other with tons of excitement!

Sonika noticed her charging phone and decided to show the recent fan art she drew with her DS stylus and her fingers. She motioned the other girls to come closer, and she showed pictures of Rin, Gumi (of course), Luka, and IA. Then she showed her grave mistake. Gumi accidentally saw a poorly drawn picture of Derpy Hooves from My Little Pony: Friendship. She was appalled.

"Oh my God," she said flatly, still horrified at her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Gumi paced back and forth while Kokone and Sonika sat on her bed. They honestly didn't know what was up with Gumi.

"Gumi?" Sonika asked, concerned, "What are you angry about? It's been only fifteen minutes since we've started this meeting, and you've already called it quits. Please, Gumi. Tell me what's wrong."

Gumi stopped mid-pace. "Why do like that stuff?" she inquired.

"What are talking about? Vocaloid? I've been that way since 2007."

"No, not that. That horse thing."

"Friendship is Magic? What's wrong with that show? Is it boring to you?"

Gumi face-palmed. "No," she sighed, "It's the fan base."

"I understand that the fandom's a horrible fandom, but every-"

"Sonika, why would identify as brony?"

"I-I-I-I-"

Gumi lied down on the floor face down and groaned. Kokone stood up and walked over to Gumi. She poked her.

"Gumi-san, are you okay?" Kokone whispered.

"I need a few minutes alone," Gumi mumbled quietly and slowly.

Sonika stood up. "Well, if you need to talk to me, I'll be downstairs watching TV," she said calmly. She walked out of Gumi's room and downstairs to watch TV.

A few moments later, Kokone poked Gumi again. "Gumi-san, are you okay?" she asked again.

"Gumi rolled over. "Please get out," she groaned, pointing to the exit. Kokone shrugged and left to go watch TV. On her way, she bumped into Kanon, who was heading towards her room. Then Kokone got an idea.

"Kanon-san, Gumi-san's mad because Sonika-san likes a pony show. Do you think you can help me with this problem?" Kokone stated, both hands on Kanon's shoulders.

Kanon was puzzled with this kind of advice. "I'm not sure that I'm the right person for this task," she admitted, "However, I do know another person who can solve your problem." Kanon took Kokone by the hand and walked her over to Cul's room where they didn't meet Cul, but they met…


	4. Chapter 4

…Galaco.

Startled, Kokone and Kanon gulped and walked over to Galaco, who was using pocky as a cigarette. The room was extremely dim with only a hint of light from the windows.

Kanon face-palmed. "Galaco, what kind of get-up is this?" she questioned.

Galaco put her stick of pocky down like a cigarette. "They call me Mr. Tibbs," she replied in horrible Engrish.

"Yes, and they're gonna call you much worse in that get-up," Kanon muttered as she walked out of the room. The door shut, leaving Kokone and Galaco alone in the dark.

Galaco picked up the stick and put in back in her mouth like a cigarette. "What's the stich?" she asked.

Kokone was as nervous as Piglet from Winnie the Pooh. "Well, it's about Gumi-san and Sonika-san…" she replied, her body shaking.

"And?"

"Well… Sonika-san likes something that Gumi-san doesn't."

Galaco finished her stick. "So what's the thing."

Kokone quietly whimpered, "Tomodachi wa Mahou?"

Galaco's smile grew nastier than the Grinch's grin. In fact, the smile was so despicably nasty that rats bursted and jumped out of her shadow. "I have a plan," she said slyly, smirking.

Kokone perked up. "Really? What it is?" she asked.

Galaco leaned over to Kokone's ear and whispered the plan. Kokone looked more and more surprised by each word that Galaco uttered. At the end of the telling-

"Here. Take this card The name below is what you call me from now on," Galaco said, handing Kokone a card with a signature, which said Tomoko Nagasawa.

Kokone looked at Galaco and stated, "Senpai, that's your legal name."

"Shhh! Don't ruin the business! If you ruin the business, we'll never carry out the plan!" Galaco shook her client so hard that she got dizzy.

After a while, Kokone was normal again. "When are we going to carry the plan?"

"Soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Galaco walked into Gumi's room while Kokone followed. However, as soon as Galaco walked, she suddenly remembered to knock on the door. She did just that.

Gumi sighed. "Who is it?" she asked, groaning afterwards.

"It's me, Galaco! Koko-tan and I have a nice song for everyone!" Galaco replied, way too excited for her own good. Kokone, on the other hand, was worried and looking as if she was going to burst with barf at any moment.

"Gumi sat up straight and smiled. "Oh okay. You got any headphones I can use?"

Uneasiness slammed Galaco right in the middle of her spinal cord. "No," she replied, feeling as if she was about to upchuck soon, "I forgot them."

Gumi face-palmed. "Nevermind, Galaco. Just give me your iPad," she replied, annoyed. Galaco handed her the iPad when it was put on the music section.

Gumi scrolled up and down. "So, what's the surprise? You know that I'd been getting into K-pop lately," Gumi said, trying to find the surprise.

"It says 'Gumi's Surprise!' ", Galaco exclaimed.

Gumi tapped 'Gumi's Surprise', and waited for the song to load. When the song loaded and played, Gumi immediately realized what song this was. And the song was…

…

…

…

"Lucky Girl" by Silent Siren. No kidding. The upsetting part? This was Tomodachi wa Mahou's latest opening song. Gumi was appalled. This was not the surprise she asked for. This was the worst surprise she's ever received. And yet, Galaco had the gall to turn up the music, though slightly.

Gumi got mad. "Is this some practical joke?!" she muttered through clenched teeth, no longer annoyed, but now furious.

All Galaco did was turn up the music. This provoked Gumi as she chased Galaco around the room viciously. "YOU TURN THAT STUFF OFF NOW!" Gumi shouted.

"KOKO-TAN, TURN IT UP!" Galaco shouted at her. Kokone didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to obey her one true idol or give Gumi a break. She crouched down in the corner to think things over.

Soon, Luka walked into the room. "Guys, can you please turn the music down some? There are some who are trying to concentrate, and the music is distracting," she requested. No one heard her since Luka's voice is too quiet. They just kept going on with whatever they were doing. Luka sighed quietly and quietly closed Gumi's door. The door wasn't closed for long.

Five minutes later, someone else opened the door. That person was not only annoyed, but aggravated.


End file.
